metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Reo
A Reo (spelled Rio in earlier media) is a relatively powerful enemy found mainly in Brinstar. They appear in Metroid, its remake, as well as Super Metroid, and in Metroid Fusion as X-hosts or mimics in Sector 2 (nicknamed Reo-X). Reos in earlier appearances stay immobile until they see a threat, at which point they execute rapid, continuous swooping dive attacks with their talons. In later games, starting with Fusion, they fly back and forth until their target is in sight, to which they will dive towards. Reo-X have a more gruesome physical appearance than their natural counterparts, due to the X Parasites tampering with their victim's DNA; along with the color change, they are larger in size and have far larger claws (appearing to be almost armored). Reos can take much more damage than most other early-game enemies in the first Metroid. In Metroid: Other M, they have a new coloring and a melee attack that involves latching onto Samus and can be found in the Biosphere of the Bottle Ship, often emerging from Fly Pods that resemble a giant brown compound. However, these Reos are the weakest variant ever encountered in any Metroid game, as they can killed with a single shot from the Power Beam. http://www.gametrailers.com/player/101658.html The Gerutas of Norfair act exactly the same as the Reo. The War Wasps of Metroid Prime are designed similarly to them, especially the Other M variants. Reo were displayed with the capability to wield small firearms in Deceít Du Jour. Official data ''Metroid'' manual ]] ''"These are also pretty strong. They zoom down to attack Samus from the upper walls. The red ones are stronger than the yellow ones." ''1986 manga'' "Flies from the ceiling toward Samus. The red ones have strong attack power and the yellow ones are weak. Several shots with the normal beam or one Missile will defeat them." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "He attacks Samus from the ceiling. His defensive power is high, and he is hard to kill with a normal beam." ''Super Metroid'' manual "These creatures have sharp claws and can withstand several hits." ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide ''"They fly in diagonal patterns and look like giant moths." Trivia * At the beginning of Metroid: Other M, Samus will encounter a Reo while running down a hall in the Main Sector. It will latch onto her and knock her down to the floor. This encounter is unavoidable. *Dragotix and Grippers are also sometimes seen feeding on Reos. This is similar to Gerutas in Zero Mission when ensnared by Tangle Vines. *Artwork in the Japanese strategy guide for Metroid: Other M implies that Mellas and Himellas are subspecies of Reo, as they have arrows pointing to one another. **This may also mean that Mellows are a subspecies as well, although they are not featured in the game. *''Metroid Fusion: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' refers to Reos as a "buglike beast". Gallery Image:Metroid Enemy Rio.gif|''Metroid'' sprite. File:Freezebees.PNG|''Metroid'' File:Riochibi3.png Image:Reo yellow wait.gif|''Super Metroid'' sprite. Image:Metroidfusion reo sheet.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Zomcard3.PNG|Canadian Topps card. Image:Gameboyrios.PNG|Captain N: The Game Master: GameBoy Image:Gameboyrios2.PNG|GameBoy, under Mother Brain's control, spawns Rio from its screen. Image:Gameboyrios3.PNG|"Whew, that was close! I've never seen that many Rio traveling in a pack!" Image:Gameboyrios4.PNG|"Heads up!" File:Riochibi.png|Japanese Metroid guide File:Metroid-other-m-2.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:TYTys -90m7j-5ulYT6N0cHyZl 1za-C.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Other m 03.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Pax 2010 chalk art metroid.jpg|PAX 2010 File:Enemies_5.jpg|Japanese guide Image:Mt metroid.jpg|Nintendo Comics System: Metroid File:Met dd 1.jpg|Nintendo Comics System: Deceít Du Jour File:Metroid pg03.jpg File:Metroid pg06.jpg File:Metroid pg07.jpg File:Metroid pg09.jpg File:Metroid pg10.jpg File:Metroid pg11.jpg Image:Cn-tmm 03.jpg|Nintendo Comics System: The Master Machine Image:Cn-tmm 07.PNG|(Possible, clearer image needed.) Image:CNInsects.JPG|Captain N: The Game Master: Money Changes Everything Image:Cn1-20.jpg Image:Cn2-01.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: The Happy Zone Image:Cn2-08.jpg Image:Cn3-11.PNG|Captain N: The Game Master: The Fabulous Powers of Captain N Image:Cn4-18.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: Breakout Image:Cn5-01.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: A King of Shreds and Patches Image:Cn5-05.jpg Image:Cn5-09.jpg File:Nintendo1991Calendar-04-March.jpg|1991 The Power Game Calendar Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Brinstar Category:Bottle Ship Category:Main Sector Category:Biosphere Category:BSL Category:Sector 2 Category:Food Category:Recurring Species Category:Hive creatures